1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental x-ray film and more particularly pertains to a new dental x-ray film for bettering the flavor of x-ray film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental x-ray film is known in the prior art as are flavoring devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,957 describes a flavored wafer which disintegrates while imparting a flavor to a food. Another type of flavoring device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,707 comprising a flavored boot for eyeglasses. A dental X-ray film is U.S. Des. Pat. No. 415,566, which includes an illustration of cushioned X-ray film. Another dental X-ray film is U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,511 for a packet to give comfort to the mouth of a patient.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a flavor for hiding the cardboard taste of the typical X-ray film while at the same time having rounded corners to protect the gums of the patient.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a flavored gel positioned on the tooth-gripping member of dental X-ray film so that the patient tastes the gel and not the film.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new dental x-ray film that has rounded corners to prevent irritation of the gums when the device is positioned in the mouth.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an x-ray film slide having a first side edge, second side edge, an upper edge, and a lower edge. A gripping member is attached to the lower edge of the slide. A sleeve is extended over and is attached to the gripping member. The lower edge of the film is positionable in the sleeve when the gripping member and film are generally co-planar. A flavored gel is positioned on and generally coats the gripping member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.